I Just Wanna Live
by missmiamya
Summary: Marco is in the hospital because of Dylan.
1. Chapter 1

Marco and Dylan are working everything out after Marco caught Dylan cheating on him. They aren't together; they are just trying to be friends. They are hanging out at the-dot with Paige, Matt, Hazel, and Jimmy. Who are all over each other basically.

"Guys I think I'm going to get going." Marco says standing up.

"I'll go with you." Dylan says standing up along with Marco.

"I'll see you at home Dylan." Paige says before going back to making out with Matt.

"Yeah, if you come home." Dylan says as him and Marco leave the-dot.

"That was awkward." Marco says as they are walking down the street.

"Yeah, I'm glad though." Dylan says starting to reach for Marco's hand, but realizes what he was doing and pulls it away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Marco asks looking up into Dylan's eyes.

"Just that I'm glad we both thought it was totally awkward." Dylan says looking away from Marco.

"Oh." Marco says looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks looking at Marco looking sad.

"Nothing, I mean just don't worry about it." Marco says turning his head to the side like he's looking for someone.

"Whatever" Dylan says walking faster.

"What's wrong with you?" Marco asks trying to keep up with Dylan.

"Just never mind." Dylan says stopping and looking at Marco, his eyes barely holding back tears.

"Ok and nothing is wrong right?" Marco says walking over to Dylan.

"It's just I love you and being just friends isn't what I want." Dylan says looking into Marco's eyes.

"I love you too." Marco says looking back into Dylan's eyes.

"Want to be my boyfriend again?" Dylan says grabbing Marco's hand.

"Yeah." Marco says with a smile on his face.

Dylan leans down and kisses Marco passionately.

"I've missed that." Marco says smiling.

"Yeah me too." Dylan says smiling and kisses Marco again.

"Lets go somewhere else." Marco says realizing they are standing in the park that his parents often walk through after dinner.

"No problem." Dylan says grabbing Marco's hand again and walking to his house.

At Dylan's house they go up to Dylan's room and fool around. The next morning when they wake up.

"Morning." Dylan says lightly kissing Marco's cheek.

"Morning, Guess that wasn't just a dream." Marco says smiling.

"Did you want it to be just a dream?" Dylan asks giving Marco a raised eyebrow sort of look.

"Nope not at all." Marco says kissing Dylan.

It turns into a little make out session until Marco's cell phone rings. He grabs his jeans off the floor and grabs his cell phone.

"Hello." Marco says with an oh great look on his face.

"Marco, where are you?" Mrs. Del Rossi says sounding extremely worried.

"I'm ok ma. I stayed at Jimmy's." Marco lied knowing he'd be in trouble if she knew he stayed with Dylan.

"You should have called. I was worried." Mrs. Del Rossi says almost in tears.

"I'm sorry ma. I thought I told you I'd probably end up staying with him." Marco says sounding apologetic.

"No you didn't." Mrs. Del Rossi says sounding hurt more.

"I'm sorry. Can I stay with him again tonight?" Marco asks giving Dylan a smile.

"I guess." Mrs. Del Rossi says annoyed that Marco doesn't want to stay at home.

"I'll see you later so I can get clothes." Marco says smiling and hanging up.

"I can't believe you said you were staying with Jimmy." Dylan says a little upset.

"If I said I was with you she would have flipped out." Marco says smiling.

"So you're staying again tonight?" Dylan asks looking hopeful.

"Unless you don't want me too." Marco says smiling up at Dylan.

"Of course I want you to stay with me." Dylan says wrapping his arms around Marco.

"Good." Marco says with another smile.

They get up and throw on some old clothes Dylan had lying around. Then they go down stairs just as Paige is walking in the door at 10:30 am still in the clothes she had on the night before.

"Morning Paige." Marco and Dylan say walking past her.

"Morning guys." Paige says not really reregistering that Marco is in Dylan clothes and they are happy.

"Long night?" Dylan asks as he starts making breakfast.

"Yeah something like that." Paige says sitting down next to Marco then realizing that he is wearing Dylan clothes asks… "What about you guys?"

"Not really." Marco says smiling at Dylan.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." Paige says getting up and walking up stairs.

Marco and Dylan eat breakfast then go upstairs and get dress so they can go get Marco's stuff for the night.

"Ready?" Dylan asks after they've both gotten dressed.

"Yeah." Marco says grabbing his cell phone off of Dylan's bed.

The go over to his house. Dylan sits in the car.

"Hello" Marco says when he walks inside.

"Hello Marco." His parents say as he walks up stairs.

He grabs some clothes and other necessities before going back down stairs.

"Bye" Marco says walking out the door and not waiting for a reply from his parents.

"Did they ask why I brought you?" Dylan asks as Marco opens the car door to get in.

"Nope I didn't give them time to ask questions." Marco says shutting the car door.

"So we're going into hiding again?" Dylan asks as he pulls away from Marco's house.

"No, I never told her we broke up, and he doesn't know." Marco says sort of shocked by the way Dylan is acting.

"Exactly he doesn't know." Dylan says glancing over at Marco.

"He'll just kick me out." Marco says looking at Dylan.

"And then we can go back to our original plan to move in together. What would be wrong with that " Dylan says looking at Marco.

"DYLAN…" Marco yells.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Marco wakes up looking around to find himself in a hospital room. His parents are standing over him and his mom is crying.

"What's going on?" Marco asks trying to get up.

"Marco, your awake." Mrs. Del Rossi says hugging him and forcing him to stay in the bed.

"What happened?" Marco asks looking at Mr. Del Rossi.

"You were in a car wreck with Dylan." Mr. Del Rossi says pulling Mrs. Del Rossi off of Marco.

"Is Dylan ok?" Marco asks looking at Mrs. Del Rossi.

"He only had a few bumps and bruises, you on the other hand nearly died." Mr. Del Rossi says about to cry himself.

"Can I see Dylan?" Marco asks looking at Mrs. Del Rossi again.

"Sure you can if that's what you want." Mrs. Del Rossi says hugging Marco again.

"We'll go get him." Mr. Del Rossi says taking Mrs. Del Rossi's hand and leading her out of the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi walked out of the door. A few minutes later Dylan knocked before walking completely into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Dylan." Marco says looking up at Dylan.

"Hey." Dylan says about to cry. Which is what he was obviously just doing because his eyes were all puffy and red.

"What happened?" Marco asks looking at Dylan.

"You don't remember anything?" Dylan asks walking closer to Marcos bed and sitting in a chair.

"Nope." Marco says looking into Dylan's eyes.

"It's all my fault everything is all my fault." Dylan says unable to hold back his tears as he looks at Marco lying in the hospital bed barely capable of moving.

"No, I'm sure everything wasn't your fault." Marco says reaching his hand out to grab Dylan's

"Yeah it was we were arguing because I'm selfish and want you to come out to your dad. Then you yelled Dylan and a car hit your side at 50 miles per hour because I had just run a red light." Dylan says still crying.

"Calm down. I still love you. It's not your fault I'm the one that caused the fight." Marco says wiping a tear away from Dylan's face.

"No Marco you deserve better than me." Dylan says standing up and walking to the window.

"Dylan, don't do this to me. I need you and you need me. We belong together." Marco says watching Dylan.

"You don't need me, I'm no good for you. How could someone who nearly killed you be so good for you?" Dylan says walking back over to Marcos bed.

"Dylan stop saying that. Look we've both made mistakes in our relationship but that doesn't mean that we don't need each other." Marco says starring up into Dylan's eyes.

"I'm the one that's made the mistakes." Dylan says sitting down again.

"Look I love you and I'm not going to let this get in our way of a good relationship." Marco says looking into Dylan's eyes and reaching out to hold his hand.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've ever done." Dylan says before kissing Marco.

"Its alright." Marco says pulling Dylan back down to kiss him again.

There's a knock on the door and Dylan pulls away from Marco just as Mr. Del Rossi opens the door.

"Marco, the doctors say you need your rest. Your friends can come back tomorrow." Mr. Del Rossi says looking at Dylan.

"Ok, Bye Dylan." Marco says watching Dylan get up and start to leave.

"Bye Marco." Dylan says as he walks out the door.

"Your ma and I are going to go home for the night too. We'll be back in the morning." Mr. Del Rossi says before leaving.

"Wait, you guys are just going to leave me here by myself." Marco says looking surprised that that's what they are intending to do.

"They said you need your rest so were going to let you be alone." Mr. Del Rossi says as he walks out the door.

Marco is bored so he decides to call Dylan

"Hey" Dylan says answering the phone.

"Hey, come back up here." Marco.

"I thought your dad said you needed rest." Dylan says surprised.

"He did then he left and said he'd be back tomorrow, but it was like he didn't care how I'm doing." Marco

"So, what am I suppose to do if I come back up?" Dylan asks.

"Hmm I don't know be my boyfriend and keep me entertained in this stupid place." Marco says laughing.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." Dylan says laughing too.

They hang up and ten minutes later Dylan came walking into Marco's hospital room. He had a Get Well balloon and chocolate with him.

"Hey Dylan you didn't have to bring me anything." Marco says as Dylan sets the chocolate and the balloon down.

"Sure I did." Dylan says walking over to Marco's bed and kissing him.

"No you really didn't." Marco says before kissing Dylan again.

"So how am I here to entertain you." Dylan asks smiling at Marco.

"Just like this ." Marco says kissing him again.

"I'm ok with that, but not in a hospital." Dylan says after pulling away from Marco.

"Ok we could just talk." Marco says looking really bored.

"Ok what about?" Dylan asks looking around Marco's room.

"Me coming out to my father." Marco says looking at Dylan.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore." Dylan says looking at Marco.

"Well I do. I'm ready to do it I'm ready to come out. He already acting weird like he knows so why not." Marco

"Ok, but not just because I want you too. I'll always be here for you. Even if you don't come out to him." Dylan says looking into Marco's eyes.

They talk for three hours before Marco falls asleep. Dylan kisses his cheek before leaving. The next day when Marco wakes up Dylan is sitting in a chair.

"Hey have you been here all night?" Marco asks looking over at Dylan.

"No I went home to sleep for a little while." Dylan says walking over to Marco's bed.

"How long have you been here?" Marco asks right before Dylan kisses him.

"Only about an hour." Dylan says sitting down next to Marco and holding his hand."

"Are my parents here?" Marco asks

"Not yet." Dylan

"OH so you love me more than they do." Marco says sort of sad.

"Maybe so, but I doubt it. I just couldn't sleep knowing you were here all alone." Dylan

I'm going to come out to him today ." Marco says looking into Dylan's eyes.

"Maybe you should wait." Dylan

"Wait for what?" Marco asks

"Until you are better and out of here." Dylan

"OK I guess I can wait." Marco

"I'll be there if you want me too when you tell him." Dylan

"I'm not sure yet." Marco

"That's ok." Dylan says kissing Marco again.

"I thought you said that's fun, but not in a hospital." Marco says laughing.

"I can't help myself." Dylan says laughing

"Yeah I know I'm just so irresistible." Marco says smiling at Dylan.

"Oh yeah me too." Dylan says laughing

"You bet." Marco says kissing Dylan.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." Marco says letting go of Dylan's hand in case its his parents.

"Hey How are you?" Ellie asks walking in.

"Good, just ready to get out of here." Marco says smiling at all o his friends standing around him all with balloons and gifts.

"We just thought we'd come and see how you are." Jimmy

"Well I'm glad you guys care." Marco says smiling.

"Why wouldn't we . Your great." Dylan says kissing Marco

"Aww how cute." Paige says looking at Marco and Dylan.

Everyone sits around Marcos room talking for awhile around one o'clock Marco's parents finally show up.

"Hello ma, pa." Marco says as they look in the room from the door way.

"Hello, we need to talk to you alone." Mr. Del Rossi says looking around at all of Marco's friends.

"Bye" Marco says as everyone gets up to leave.

"Bye Marco." Everyone says as they walk out of the room.

Now its just Marco and his parents.

"Marco, you aren't doing well." Mr. Del Rossi says as he and Mrs. Del Rossi walk towards Marco's bed.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." Marco says looking at his parents.

"Marco you may not make it through all of this. They thought they had everything taken care of, but your bleeding internally." Mr. Del Rossi says holding Mrs. Del Rossi up as she begins to cry.

"You lying. I'd have already died if that was the case." Marco says not willing to believe them.

"They know where it is and are going to fix it, but you may still have an infection." Mr. Del Rossi continues.

"No, just stop. Why are you telling me this?" Marco asks starting to cry.

"So you know what's going on. We'd never lie to you especially about something like this." Mr. Del Rossi

"They what are they waiting for?" Marco asks looking at his parents.

"They wanted us to tell you before they took you in for surgery. We love you Marco." Mr. Del Rossi

A doctor walks into Marco's room.

"Ok, here we go." The doctor says as he begins taking Marco out of the room and Mrs. Del Rossi continues to cry.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

After the surgery they put Marco in to a recovery room rather than his original room. His parents are the only ones aloud back to see him. They walk in the room and Marco is still asleep.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat and then come back." Mr. Del Rossi says to Mrs. Del Rossi.

"No, I'm going to be here when he wakes up." Mrs. Del Rossi says sitting down in a chair next to Marco's bed.

"You haven't eaten in two days." Mr. Del Rossi says walking over to his wife.

"You go and bring me something back." Mrs. Dell Rossi says watching Marco lay there.

"Ok I'll be right back." Mr. Del Rossi says kissing Mrs. Del Rossi.

Mr. Del Rossi leaves to go to the cafeteria in the hospital. Not even two minutes after he leaves Marco wakes up.

"Marco, you're awake." Mrs. Del Rossi says hugging Marco.

"Yeah, I am Ma, am I going to live?" Marco asks hugging Mrs. Del Rossi.

"You're looking good." Mrs. Del Rossi says still hugging Marco.

"Ma did you tell him? Did you tell pa that I'm gay?" Marco asks as Mrs. Del Rossi finally lets him go.

"No Marco that is your job." Mrs. Del Rossi says looking at Marco shocked that that's what Marco is thinking and worrying about.

"Sorry Ma, its just he's been acting strange lately. Especially around Dylan." Marco

"We're all just shaken up about this whole wreck." Mrs. Del Rossi says as she sits back down.

"Ma, its not Dylan's fault we wrecked. I started an argument with him." Marco says looking at Mrs. Del Rossi.

"Relax Marco, we're not worried about that. We just want you to be ok…and…and…to live." Mrs. Del Rossi says tearing up again.

"Ma, its just Dylan and I are just now working stuff out again, and I really love him." Marco says as Mr. Del Rossi walks back in the room just catching the very end of what Marco says.

"Marco, you're awake. Who do you really love?" Mr. Del Rossi says walking all the way in and giving Mrs. Del Rossi her food.

Marco looks from Mrs. Del Rossi to Mr. Del Rossi and then remembers what Dylan said about waiting to come out until after he is well and out of the hospital.

"You pa, I really love you." Marco says glancing back at Mrs. Dell Rossi who looks upset that Marco just lied to Mr. Del Rossi.

"I really love you too Marco." Mr. Del Rossi says hugging Marco.

"Am I going to get to leave soon?" Marco asks Mr. Del Rossi

"Hopefully." Mr. Del Rossi says looking at Mrs. Del Rossi.

"When can I see my friends again?" Marco asks Mrs. Del Rossi.

"When you get out of recovery and back to you original room you can call them and have them come up to visit with you for awhile tonight." Mrs. Del Rossi

Marco's Doctor walks into the room a few minutes later.

"Good your awake." He says walking over to Marco's bed and checking the machines Marco is hooked up too.

"Yes and ready to get out of here." Marco says watching the doctor.

"Now relax and be patient. Everything looks good right now and we are going to move you back to your original room. You should be well enough to go home in a day or two." The doctor says smiling down at Marco before the nurses come in to move him back to his room

"There you are." A nurse says after hooking all the machines and everything back up.

"Thanks." Marco says looking around to see more balloons and stuff in the room.

"IF you need anything just push this button." She says pointing out a button next to Marco, before leaving.

"Are you going to call some friends?" Mrs. Del Rossi

"Yeah, you guys don't have to stay with me." Marco says giving Mrs. Del Rossi a look like I'll be fine.

"Ok, if you need us just call." Mr. Del Rossi says walking towards the door.

"Bye." Mrs. Del Rossi says hugging Marco again.

They leave and Marco calls Dylan.

"Hey" Dylan says answering the phone

"Hey, do you want to come up here for awhile?" Marco

"Sure, are you ok?" Dylan

"Yeah" Marco

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you." Dylan

"I love you too." Marco says before hanging up.

Marco turns on the TV and watches it while waiting for Dylan. Dylan walks in a few minutes later.

"Hey" Dylan says walking over to Marco's bed and kissing him.

"Hey" Marco says sitting up a little more.

"Did your parents just leave?" Dylan  
"Yeah I had another surgery today." Marco

"What?" Dylan

"Something about internal bleeding, but the doctor said everything looks good now and I should be able to leave soon." Marco

"Good." Dylan

"So what did you do today?" Marco

"I sat around waiting for you to call." Dylan

"Really?" Marco

"Yeah I just cleaned and stuff." Dylan

"You didn't have to sit around just because I'm stuck in here." Marco

"There's nothing to do with out you. Besides I'm worried about you." Dylan

"Why are you worried?" Marco

"Because its all my fault and I love you." Dylan

"Ok, but still I don't think you should be blaming yourself. I started the argument." Marco

"Ok, so it wasn't all my fault but I feel like it was. I was the one pressuring you into coming out to you dad when you aren't ready." Dylan

"Lets just not talk about it. Forget it ever happened." Marco

"That's kind of hard to do with you in here and all." Dylan

"Ok, but we don't have to talk about it." Marco

"Fine" Dylan says getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Marco

"For a cool down walk before we both end up saying or doing something we don't want to do." Dylan

"Are you going to come back?" Marco

"Yeah as soon as I've clamed down." Dylan

"Ok, whatever." Marco says as Dylan walks out of the room.

After about ten minutes or so Dylan comes back into the room.

"I'm sorry." Dylan says walking over to Marcos bed.

"I'm sorry too." Marco says scooting over a little bit so Dylan could sit down.

"Why are you sorry?" Dylan asks sitting down next to Marco

"For making you feel like it's your fault, for arguing in the first place over something stupid." Marco

"Ok." Dylan

"So do you want to stay here tonight?" Marco

"Are you sure they'd be ok with that?" Dylan

"I'm not sure they'd care." Marco

"Ok then I guess I will." Dylan

"Good." Marco

The next day when Marco wakes up Dylan walks into the room.

"Hey where did you go?" Marco asks as Dylan comes back over and sits down next to him.

"To get something to eat." Dylan says opening a package of cookies out of a vending machine.

"Those look good." Marco

"They are." Dylan says smiling at Marco as he eats another cookie.

"You are kidding right?" Marco

"Kidding about what?" Dylan

"You're really going to sit there and eat those in front of me with out even giving me a little bite" Marco says giving Dylan a puppy dog sort of look.

"Yeah." Dylan says looking away from Marco.

"Oh really then I'll just have to" Marco grabs the cookies and eats one before finishing his sentence. "steal one."

"Oh really then." Dylan says and he starts tickling Marco.

"Ok ok you can have it back." Marco says trying to get Dylan to stop tickling him.

"Nah now I don't want it." Dylan says after he stops tickling Marco.

"You're so mean." Marco says jokingly, and smiling.

"Yeah well you're not very nice either." Dylan says jokingly back to Marco.

They are sitting on the bed just talking and goofing off. When Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi come in.

"Hello Marco, Hello Dylan" Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi say when they walk in the door.

"Hello" Marco and Dylan say back.

"Good news Marco, you get to go home." Mr. Del Rossi

"Finally, what time do I get to leave?" Marco

"Now" Mrs. Del Rossi says smiling at Marco

"I'll help take stuff over there if you'd like." Dylan says to Mr. Del Rossi.

"That would be great. Thank you Dylan." Mr. Del Rossi says handing Dylan some flowers and balloons to take.

Later that night Marco is in his room talking to Dylan on the phone.

"Hey Sexy." Dylan says answering the phone.

"Hey. You seem happy." Marco  
"I am, Happy that you're out of the hospital." Dylan

"Yeah me too. I was serious you know." Marco

"Serious about what?" Dylan

"Coming out to my dad. It's time he knows." Marco

"Oh, I'm glad you want to come out to him, but don't do it just because I want you too." Dylan

"It's not all because of you, I'm sick of hiding. I want him to know the real me Dylan, the real us." Marco

"Do you want me to be there with you when you do come out to him?" Dylan

"Yes and No. I do but you probably shouldn't because I don't know how he's going to react. Besides I don't know how to do it." Marco

"Take your time. I'll be here for you no matter what." Dylan

"I know and that's why I love you." Marco

"I love you too. Do you think they'd let you hang out with me at the mall tomorrow?" Dylan

"I don't know. I think I'll be held prisoner for a few days at least." Marco

Well that sucks. Maybe I'll just come over then?" Dylan

"Sounds good to me." Marco

"I figured it would." Dylan

"Well I'm going to get going bye." Marco

"Bye I love you." Dylan

"I love you too." Marco

PLEASE R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Marco walks down stairs to breakfast. He is thinking about how to come out to his father.

"Good morning, Marco." Mrs. Del Rossi says sitting food on the table.

"Good morning, Ma." Marco says helping Mrs. Del Rossi with the food.

"What are you doing on your first day out of the hospital?" Mrs. Del Rossi

"Dylan wanted me to go to the mall, but I told him I wasn't sure if you guys would let me so he is just going to come over." Marco

"Well I'm ok with you going to the mall with Dylan" Mrs. Del Rossi

"You are?" Marco asks shocked.

"Yes. Are you going to tell him Marco?" Mrs. Del Rossi asks sitting down.

"Tell who what?" Marco asks sitting down as well.

"Are you going to come out to your father soon?" Mrs. Del Rossi

"Yes, I just don't know how to. I was hoping Dylan could help me with ideas of how to do it and what to say." Marco

"Could you do it soon? I love you and will always love you, but I can't keep this secret much longer." Mrs. Del Rossi

"I know Ma. You never should have had to keep it from him." Marco

They eat and then Marco goes up to his room. His phone rings.

"Hey" Marco says answering the phone

"Hey sexy. Can I come over yet?" Dylan

"Yeah, and Ma said we could go to them mall." Marco says smiling at being called sexy.

"Ok, I'll be there to you up in a few minutes. I love you." Dylan

"I love you too. You probably should just come in because I'm not ready yet." Marco

"Ok" Dylan says before hanging up.

Marco starts getting ready. Dylan knocks on the door.

"Hello Dylan, Marco is up stairs." Mrs. Del Rossi

"Hello Mrs. Del Rossi." Dylan says before walking upstairs to Marcos room and opening the door. Marco is just in his boxers.

"Whoa" Marco says before realizing that it is just Dylan

"You're so sexy." Dylan says after shutting the door.

"Well thanks you're sexy too." Marco says putting his jeans on.

"Are you ok?" Dylan asks hugging Marco

"Yeah I'm fine." Marco

"You seem upset. Did I do something?" Dylan asks sitting down on Marcos bed.

"No, Ma said she can't keep my secret much longer." Marco

"Oh." Dylan

"Yeah, and I want to come out to him, I just don't know how too." Marco says sitting next to Dylan on the bed.

"Well finish getting ready and we can come up with a way later at the mall." Dylan

"That's a good idea." Marco says kissing Dylan

Marco and Dylan are walking through the mall holding hands.

"So how did you do it?" Marco asks looking up at Dylan

"Right, I didn't. He walked into my room while we were making out." Dylan says smiling  
"Well I guess that would be a give away that something was up." Marco says sort of laughing.

"Yeah it was pretty funny too." Dylan says laughing

"So how did you see yourself coming out to them?" Marco  
"I didn't know I mean it's easier to just get caught in action…well in some situations." Dylan says looking away from Marco.

"That's done, over, forgotten. I love you and you love me. We all act stupid at sometime or another." Marco says trying to get Dylan to look at him.

"Sorry" Dylan says still not really looking at Marco.

"I know you are. Now help me!" Marco says smiling at Dylan

"Ok, but I don't have any ideas." Dylan

"Maybe we should just get caught in action." Marco

"You don't want to do that. You have to tell him face to face or maybe face to paper." Dylan

"Face to paper?" Marco asks confused

"Like write him a letter and hand it to him and sit there while he reads it." Dylan

"You are a genius!" Marco says smiling up at Dylan

"Thank you." Dylan says laughing and lightly kisses Marco

They go to the movies it's a scary movie, the type Marco hates.

"Why do you bring me to these?" Marco asks closing his eyes.

"Because the way you cringe is so sexy. Plus we have more time to not watch the movie." Dylan says smiling and then kisses Marco.

The make out for the rest of the movie. After the movie they go get something to eat and just walk around the mall.

Later Marco is sitting in his room writing the letter he is going to give his father.

Pa,

This is going to seem strange, but Ma has asked that I tell you. I know how you feel about the subject, and that's why I'm scared to tell you that I am gay. I hope that we can talk about it and that you don't completely disown me or kick me out. I love you and Ma, but I can't not let you know the real me.

Love,

Marco

Marco re-reads it and calls Dylan to read it to him.

"So what did you think about it?" Marco

"Sounds great." Dylan

"Now all I have to do is give it to him." Marco

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" Dylan

"Positive. I'll call you after he reads it." Marco

"Ok, I love you" Dylan

"I love you too." Marco

They hang up and Marco folds the note up. HE walks down to the living room.

"Pa, can I talk to you?" Marco

"Of course, Marco" Mr. Del Rossi

"First read this." Marco says handing Mr. Del Rossi the note then sitting on the couch.

"What is this?" Mr. Del Rossi

"Please just read it." Marco

Mr. Del Rossi unfolds it, and reads it. He puts it down and looks at Marco.

Mr. Del Rossi just stares at Marco for a few minutes.

"Pa?" Marco says waving his hand in front of Mr. Del Rossi's face.

"I'm not your father." Mr. Del Rossi

"What?" Marco

"I don't have any children." Mr. Del Rossi.

"Pa, you're not making sense." Marco

"Go away, Get out of my house." Mr. Del Rossi

Marco is shocked, but goes upstairs to his room and starts throwing clothes and stuff into suit cases. He grabs his phone and calls Dylan.

"Hey Sexy" Dylan says answering his phone.

"Hey…Come…get…me" Marco says crying

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Dylan says hanging up.

Marco finishes throwing stuff into suitcases, and goes down stairs. He can hear Mrs. Del Rossi crying in the living room, but he goes outside to the sidewalk. He puts his stuff down and sits on the ground and cries. Dylan pulls up and runs over to Marco.

"Everything's going to be fine." Dylan says hugging Marco.

Marco cries harder and Dylan gets him to get up and into the car. He puts the suitcases into the trunk and gets in the car. Marco is still crying. Dylan drives to the park.

"What are we doing here?" Marco asks still crying

"Come on." Dylan says getting out of the car.

"Why?" Marco asks

"You need to calm down and a walk will do that." Dylan says opening Marco's door.

"Ok" Marco says getting out of the car.

Dylan takes Marco's hand and they start walking. They don't talk for awhile, but Marco calms down and stops crying. They come to a bench.

"Let's sit down." Marco says pointing to the bench.

"Ok" Dylan

They sit down.

"I'm sorry." Marco

"For what?" Dylan

"Everything." Marco

"You didn't do anything Marco." Dylan

"Everything's been so screwed up lately though." Marco

"Don't worry about any of it. I love you and nothing is going to change that." Dylan says lightly kissing Marco

"I love you too." Marco says pulling Dylan closer and kissing him hard.

They walk back to the car.

"Can I stay at your house?" Marco

"Yeah, they won't care." Dylan says smiling at Marco.

"Thanks." Marco

They go back to Dylan's house and put Marco's stuff in the guest room. Marco takes a shower. While he is in the shower Dylan explains everything to his parents. They agree to let Marco stay there as long as he needs too.

After Marco gets out of the shower he is in his room putting stuff into drawers.

"Hey can I come in?" Dylan

"Of course" Marco

"Are you ok?" Dylan

"No, but I will be eventually." Marco

"I'm sorry that he reacted like he did." Dylan

"I should have seen it coming. I mean he's always going on about how he hates ifruity boys/i as he calls us." Marco

"Yeah I just wish that he wouldn't have done that." Dylan

"Me too but I can't change it." Marco

"He will get over it eventually." Dylan

"And if he doesn't?" Marco

"Then we've got each other." Dylan

"I like that idea." Marco says sitting down on the bed.

Dylan shuts the door and goes over to the bed where they end up making out before they fall asleep. The next morning…

"Morning" Marco says as Dylan opens his eyes.

"Morning, How long have you been awake?" Dylan says kissing Marco.

"About an hour." Marco

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Dylan

"I was watching you sleep." Marco

"Oh, I do that too you sometimes too." Dylan

"What are we going to do today?" Marco

"Whatever you want." Dylan

"I want to talk to ma, but I don't know if he is going to be there." Marco

"Call there." Dylan

"And if he answers?" Marco

"It's up too you. You are going to have to talk to him eventually anyways." Dylan

"I know, but he isn't going to want me talking to ma." Marco

"I'll take you over there if you'd rather talk face to face with him if he's there." Dylan

"No, I guess I'll just call her." Marco

They go eat breakfast. After breakfast Marco goes up to his room and calls his house.

"Hello, Del Rossi residence." Mrs. Del Rossi says answering the phone.

"Ma, I love you." Marco

"I love you too, Marco. I'm sorry I made you do that. I didn't think he'd say that. I didn't think he'd kick you out." Mrs. Del Rossi says crying again.

"Ma, I'll be fine I'm staying with Dylan. Can you bring the rest of my stuff to me though?" Marco

"Yes, I'll bring it by later today." Mrs. Del Rossi

"Thank you." Marco

"You're welcome." Mrs. Del Rossi

"I'll talk to you later then." Marco

"Bye" Mrs. Del Rossi


	5. Chapter 5

Marco is sitting outside waiting for his mom to bring his stuff over. Dylan walks outside and sits next to him on the step.

"There you are." Dylan

"What?" Marco

"I was looking for you." Dylan

"Oh sorry. I'm just waiting for ma. She said she would bring the rest of my stuff over." Marco

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dylan

"No, but what can I do." Marco says trying not to cry.

Dylan puts his arm around Marco, and pulls him close to him so Marco's head is on Dylan's shoulder.

I'm sorry. I feel like I'm ruining the rest of your summer." Marco

"You're not, honestly. I'd be really worried if you were ok with what happened last night." Dylan

"I don't know what to do." Marco  
"Nothing Marco, you can't do anything to change what happened." Dylan

"I know." Marco

"Then stop blaming yourself. That's what you told me a couple of days ago." Dylan

"Yeah" Marco says smiling.

"There keep doing that." Dylan says kissing Marco

A few minutes later Mrs. Del Rossi shows up. She has most of Marco's stuff with her. She gets out of the car and gives Marco a hug.

"I'm sorry Marco." Mrs. Del Rossi.

"It's not your fault ma." Marco

"I told you to come out to him." Mrs. Del Rossi

"Bus I didn't have too." Marco

"I've already told you it's not your fault Marco, and it's not your fault either Mrs. Del Rossi." Dylan

"You're a good boy Dylan." Mrs. Del Rossi says smiling at Dylan.

"Thank you Mrs. Del Rossi." Dylan

"Let's get this stuff inside." Marco

They get everything inside and up to Marco's room.

"Thanks Ma" Marco says hugging Mrs. Del Rossi.

"Your welcome." Mrs. Del Rossi says kissing Marco on the cheek.

"Oh I almost forgot." Mrs. Del Rossi says getting into her purse.  
"here Marco give some of it to Mrs. MichealChuck (sp?) for the extra food." Mrs. Del Rossi says handing Marco some money.

"I will ma." Marco

"I've got to get going." Mrs. Del Rossi

"Bye" Marco and Dylan say together.

"Bye. See you soon." Mrs. Del Rossi says getting in the car and waving as she pulls away.

Marco and Dylan go back inside and start rearranging the guest room so that all of Marco's stuff will fit in it. They are done after almost an hour. Marco lies on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Dylan asks laying down next to Marco.

"Yeah I'm just shocked that it really happened I guess." Marco

Dylan kisses Marco who smiles.

"Everything will work out." Dylan says lacing his and Marco's fingers.

"I know, and I'm glad that you are the one that keeps reminding me of that." Marco

They fall asleep. An hour later…

"Marco, Dylan" Mrs. Michael Chuck yells up the stairs.

Marco wakes up, and shakes Dylan awake.

"Your mom just called for us." Marco

"Ok" Dylan says getting up.

They go down stairs.

"Mom" Dylan says when they get down stairs.

"In the living room." Mrs. Michael Chuck

They walk into the living room.

"We are going to go out tonight." Mr. Michael Chuck

"Ok" Dylan

"We just thought you would like to know that we were going out and might not be home." Mrs. Michael Chuck

"So you woke us up for nothing really." Marco says jokingly.

"Hey watch it." Mr. Michael Chuck

"I'm just kidding." Marco

Marco and Dylan laugh before going back upstairs.

"Do you want to go out tonight or what?" Dylan asks Marco as they sit down on Marco's bed.

"I'm not sure. Couldn't we just stay here and order pizza or something." Marco

"We can if you want." Dylan

"I like that idea." Marco

Marco and Dylan are sitting in the living room after Mr. and Mrs. Michael Chuck leave. They are waiting on their pizza, and watching TV.

"I'm glad that we've been able to work this out." Dylan

"Yeah, me too." Marco

"I don't know what I was thinking this year." Dylan

"I do, you were thinking that you should be able to have a good time because you are on your own." Marco

"Yeah but I should have talked to you first before I started dating other people" Dylan

"Yeah, but at least we worked it out now." Marco

"Marco, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm going to make it up to you this year." Dylan

"Thanks" Marco says kissing Dylan

It's a week before DCS starts back up…Dylan starts in two weeks. Marco's dad still hasn't come around so he is still living with Dylan.

"This is going to be weird." Marco says looking around Dylan's room as they start boxing stuff up to move back into the dorms.

"What is going to be weird?" Dylan asks sort of confused like.

"Being here without you." Marco

"Yeah but you'll get use to it. Besides it'll only be until ½ year at the most." Dylan

"Yeah I guess you're right." Marco

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Dylan says smiling at Marco

"Oh yeah you are the king of being right." Marco says throwing a pillow at Dylan

"You don't think so?" Dylan

"Nope, not at all." Marco

"That's it Marco Del Rossi." Dylan says jumping onto the bed where Marco was sitting and pinning him down began tickling him.

"STOP!" Marco yelled laughing really hard.

Dylan laughs at Marco then stops tickling him and instead lies down next to him. He laces their hands together and kisses Marco lightly.

"I'm going to miss this." Dylan

"Me too." Marco says kissing Dylan

"I know it'll only be until ½ year but that seems so long away." Dylan

"Tell me about it." Marco

"I love you." Dylan

"I love you too." Marco says looking into Dylan's eyes.

"I promise I nothing is going to come between us this year." Dylan says looking back into Marco's eyes.

"I know, so you don't have to keep telling me that." Marco

"I'm sorry I'm just afraid that you think I will cheat on you again." Dylan

"Well I don't think that, and I'm not going to cheat on you. So nothing could possible come between us." Marco

They lay there for a little while staring at each other.

"I could do this for ever." Dylan

"Me too, but you need to get packed and we need to go shopping." Marco

"True" Dylan says sitting up and looking around his room, where there are boxes all over it and half of his stuff that goes to university is already in boxes.

"So what to do first?" Marco says sitting up and looking around.

"Shop, if I stay here and look at this it is going to remind me that in two weeks I'm not going to be able to see you all the time." Dylan says standing up and pulling Marco up too.

They go to the mall and get a bunch of new clothes; Marco's mom has been coming to see him at least once every two weeks and bringing him money to help with food and anything else Marco needs. They go out to eat at the-dot afterwards then go back to the house. To pack some more of Dylan stuff up.

It's the first day of Marco's senior year. He wakes up next to Dylan, who is still asleep. Marco gets up and gets ready to leave. Before he leaves he kisses Dylan. Dylan wakes up.

"Have a good day." Dylan

"I'll try but It'll be hard. What are you going to do today?" Marco

"I'll probably just pack some more junk." Dylan

"I'll see you later." Marco

"I love you." Dylan says kissing Marco again

"I love you too." Marco says before leaving the room

Marco and Paige go to school together. It's only a half-day of school. When Marco walks outside to leave Dylan is parked out front. Marco walks over to him and Dylan kisses him.

"How has your day been?" Dylan

"Ok, so far. How about yours?" Marco asks as they get into the car.

"It has sucked. I've been missing you." Dylan

"Really?" Marco

"No, I'm just saying that to make you feel better." Dylan says smiling at Marco.

"You are so mean sometimes." Marco says as they both begin laughing.

"Yeah well you aren't always the nicest person in the world either." Dylan says continuing to laugh.

"Well maybe I'll just have to get really mean." Marco says laughing harder.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Dylan asks when they finally stop laughing.

"Sure." Marco

They end up going to that nice restraint.The one that Marco's parents dragged them to on their first date.

"Oh my god." Marco

"What?" Dylan

"My parents just walked in." Marco

"Oh, Do you want to leave?" Dylan

"No" Marco

"We can if you'd like too." Dylan

"No, I'll be fine." Marco

"Are you sure?" Dylan

"Yeah, I'll just pretend not to notice them. He can't rule my life. He kicked me out and basically told me that he never wants to see me again." Marco

"Ok" Dylan

Marco and Dylan order their food and eat without Mr. Del Rossi looking over there once. Mrs. Del Rossi on the other hand was watching Marco more than she was looking at Mr. Del Rossi. Marco waved to his mom but that was all. They walked out of the restraint right past them holding hands. They heard Mr. Del Rossi make a comment about "fruity boys" as they went by, but ignored it. Marco hated doing that to his mom but what other choice did he have.

Outside in the car…

"Marco, are you sure you are ok?" Dylan

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Marco says trying to hold back tears.

"No you aren't fine. I mean you are but you aren't." Dylan

"I will be though. I just have to forget about him. That's all I have to do. The only thing that really hurts is what it is doing to Ma." Marco

"I know and that's what I'm worried about." Dylan

"It'll be ok. We will get through it..." Marco says beginning to cry

Dylan wraps his arms around Marco and kisses him.

"It's really ok to cry." Dylan whispers to Marco

"I know." Marco says wiping tears off of his face.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you into telling him. I should have known that it would be different with your dad." Dylan

"I've already told you I didn't come out to him because of you or for you it was for Ma. It was what she wanted me to do." Marco

They go back home and Marco realizes that Dylan didn't get much packed.

"What did you do today?" Marco

"Nothing." Dylan

"Obviously." Marco

"Well I just figured I should sit around and do nothing for a change rather than pack a bunch of junk up." Dylan

"So what do you want to do now?" Marco

"Hmm I don't know." Dylan says looking around before going over to the bed and lying down.

Marco goes over to the bed and laid down next him. Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco and they fell asleep. Paige comes up about an hour later.

"Hey guys." Paige

"Hi" Marco says waking up and looking at Paige

"Where did you disappear to after school?" Paige

"Dylan picked me up and we went out to lunch." Marco

"Oh I see and you left me there to walk home." Paige

"Well obviously you didn't come home so…" Marco

"Yeah I went to Matt's." Paige

"Should have known." Marco says laughing

Crawling out of the bed, and leaving Dylan to sleep they walked into Marco's room, and sat on the bed.

"How is Matt?" Marco asked looking at Paige.

"Pretty good. I guess." Paige

"Is everything ok?" Marco

"Yeah…everything is great." Paige says looking away from Marco

"Are you sure?" Marco

"Yeah, everything has to be fine. I'm going to go lay down for awhile. Wake me up for dinner." Paige

"Ok." Marco says as Paige walks out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco goes back to Dylan's room and lies down next to him.

"Hey where did you go?" Dylan

"To talk to Paige. Something is up with her." Marco

"Like what?" Dylan

"Not too sure." Marco

"Well what did she say?" Dylan

"Nothing. Lets just not worry about her." Marco

"Ok, Lets worry about us." Dylan

"What about us?" Marco says sitting up.

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about. We are fine and will be forever." Dylan

"Are you just trying to convince yourself?" Marco

"No, Marco what is with you lately?" Dylan asks rubbing Marco's back.

"Nothing, I'm just…moody I guess." Marco says getting up and leaving Dylan's room

"Where are you going?" Dylan

"I need to think about some stuff." Marco says going into his room.

"Ok." Dylan says slightly confused.

Marco is laying on his bed thinking:

iI love him, but I feel so far away from him. I can't even talk to him about what I'm feeling. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with Paige? I feel like screaming to clear all this jumble in my head./i

Just then Mrs. Michael Chuck yells up stairs to say dinner is ready. Marco goes to get Paige.

"Paige, Dinner is ready." Marco says walking into her room and trying to get her to wake up.

"Tell them I'm sick." Paige says still half asleep.

"Are you sure?" Marco

"Yeah" Paige says rolling over and looking away from Marco.

"Ok, Do you want anything?" Marco

"To be left alone." Paige

Marco walks out of the room and goes down stairs to dinner.

"Paige said she isn't feeling well and wants to be left alone." Marco says sitting down across the table from Dylan

"Well all right then." Mrs. Michael Chuck

"What's wrong with her?" Dylan

"She just said she felt sick." Marco says as he begins dishing food onto his plate.

"Weird" Dylan

"What?" Mr. Michael Chuck asks looking at Dylan

"Nothing." Dylan

They finish eating and Marco and Dylan clean up. While they are loading the dishwasher…

"What is weird?" Marco

"Well for one; Paige use to tell you everything, and second; she was fine this morning." Dylan

"Yeah I noticed too. She seemed fine at school too." Marco

"Did she go to Matt's after school?" Dylan

"I don't know you picked me up remember, but probably that's where she spent the summer." Marco

"I wonder what he did now." Dylan

"Ok, don't get all Macho quite yet." Marco

Dylan looks at him and laughs before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hard.

"I love you." Dylan

"I love you too." Marco

It is the first full day of school for Marco and Paige. As they are walking to school;

"Ok, out with it Paige." Marco

"Out with what?" Paige

"Something is obviously wrong. You don't tell me half of the stuff you use too, and last night you were definitely hiding something." Marco

"I don't tell you anything anymore because you tell Dylan everything." Paige

"Ok, well what are you hiding? I swear I won't tell Dylan." Marco

"Nothing" Paige says turning away from Marco.

"Paige, get real I know that something happened yesterday." Marco

"Well I'm not going to tell you." Paige

"Ok fine, I just care about you." Marco

"No you don't you are just spying on me for Dylan." Paige

"That's not fair. I can't lie, and you know that." Marco

"Well that's why I'm not going to tell you what's wrong." Paige

"So there is something wrong?" Marco

Paige doesn't say anything else until they get to school.

"See you in MI." Paige says turning down a hallway away from Marco.

Marco thinks:

iI'm so glad I'm not into chicks. They are way to complicated sometimes./i

First period (MI) Mr. Simpson is going on and on about something and no one is really paying attention. Hazel and Paige are writing a note back and forth. Marco is trying to see what it says.

iWhat is with you Paige/i

bNothing…Well not nothing but I'm not going to tell you, not here./b

Paige then looks towards Marco indicating to Hazel that he is reading everything that they write. After MI Marco walks the opposite way as Paige and Hazel.

"Ok spill." Hazel

"I can't tell you here at all." Paige

"Then come over tonight and tell me." Hazel

"I can't I've got plans with Matt, but tomorrow." Paige

"Ok, its about time we had a girls night anyways." Hazel

Everything goes as normal they go to the rest of their classes and then Paige and Marco are walking home.

"I'm sorry." Marco

"Sorry, for what?" Paige

"Being nosy in MI this morning, and pressuring you into telling me what is wrong." Marco

"I understand that you care, but I don't want Dylan to find out. So you have to see why I'm not going to tell you." Paige

"Yeah I do. Its just I hate to lie especially to Dylan." Marco

"I understand that." Paige

It is Friday, Marco and Dylan are moving Dylan's stuff into his dorm.

"Hey lets stay here tonight." Dylan

"Ok." Marco

They finish taking stuff up to Dylan's dorm and then go to get something to eat. After dinner they go back to Dylan's dorm and fool around. Paige is at Hazel's house.

"Ok, now you can spill." Hazel

"I think I might be pregnant." Paige

"What? Are you serious?" Hazel

"Yeah, but I'm not sure yet." Paige

"Have you taken a test?" Hazel

"No, I wanted to talk to Matt about it first." Paige

"What are you going to do if you are?" Hazel

"I'm not sure. I'm not ready to have a kid, but there is no way I could do what Manny did." Paige

"Well are you going to take a test?" Hazel

"Yeah, of course I am." Paige

"Then lets go get one." Hazel

"Are you serious?" Paige

"Yeah, there's no better way to find out." Hazel

"Ok, fine." Paige

They go to the store and pick up a pregnancy test. Then go back to Hazel's house.

Marco and Dylan spend the weekend fooling around in Dylan's dorm only leaving to get food. It is Sunday night around 9:30.

"I should go home." Marco

"Yeah" Dylan

"Hey" Marco

"What I was just agreeing." Dylan

"Yeah right, you don't want me here do you?" Marco

"Right, I don't want you here. That's why we have barely left this room in 3 days." Dylan

"Good point." Marco

"I love you." Dylan says kissing Marco

"I love you too." Marco

"Have a good day tomorrow." Dylan

"You too." Marco

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Dylan

"Ok, Bye" Marco

"Bye" Dylan

They kiss before Marco leaves. Meanwhile Paige is at Matt's.

"So…what did you find out?" Matt

"I'm…" Paige

"You're what?" Matt

"NOT!" Paige

"Good" Matt says kissing Paige

"Sorry for worrying you." Paige

"No, its ok. At least you told me that you thought you might be." Matt

"Well now that I don't have to worry about it I'm in a much better mood." Paige

"Finally!" Matt says laughing

"Hey now, you weren't Mr. Peachy-keen either." Paige

"Yeah well it was a lot to worry about." Matt

"Exactly, could you imagine having to tell my parents" Paige

"My point exactly." Matt

"I love you." Paige

"I love you too." Matt

"Well I should get going I've got school tomorrow" Paige says kissing Matt.

"Bye" Matt

The next morning, Paige and Marco are getting ready to go to school.

"Hey, you seem like you are in a much better mood now." Marco

"Yeah well some stuff worked out." Paige

"Are you going to EVER tell me what was up?" Marco

"Maybe eventually" Paige

"Well I'll get Hazel to spill!" Marco

"Good luck she has been so keen on telling people my secrets since Matt and my relationship got out." Paige

"Good point. Oh well, I guess Dylan and I will just have to stop caring about you." Marco

"Whatever, don't you turn all macho because he is at university" Paige

"Yeah right me macho are you kidding me?" Marco says laughing

"Yeah what was I thinking?" Paige says joining in on the laughing.

At school that day, every one knows that something happened to Paige and rumors are flying around.

"Hazel, have you heard the latest one?" Paige

"Which one?" Hazel

"The one that I am Anorexic" Paige

"Are you kidding me?" Hazel

"Nope!" Paige

"Well if you'd tell them they'd call you a slut. Which is better?" Hazel

"Listening to all the crazy rumors. Maybe someone will actually get it right eventually." Paige says laughing.

"Oh so you'd be called a slut if it got out?" Marco

"Ok fine, I'll tell you but don't tell Dylan." Paige

"I'll try not to, but you know how macho he can be." Marco says laughing

"I thought I was pregnant." Paige whispered into Marco's ear.

"I thought so." Marco

Later that night, Marco calls Dylan,

"Hey you've reached Dylan's voicemail; I can't come to the phone leave me a message." Dylan's recorded voicemail greeting.

"Hey Sexy, Call me back." Marco

Marco falls asleep before Dylan calls him back and doesn't bother answering when he hears the phone ring. Dylan leaves a voicemail. The next morning Marco wakes up and checks his phone to see if Dylan did leave a voicemail. Then listens to it.

"Hey babe, Sorry I missed your call I was busy today. Hope to talk to you soon." Dylan says before hanging up

"I wonder why he was so busy." Marco

"He isn't going to do it again." Paige says from the doorway, scaring Marco

"I know" Marco

"Then don't look so worried." Paige

"It's hard not too." Marco

"Yeah I know what you mean." Paige

"Ready to face another day of annoying rumors?" Marco

"You betcha" Paige

"Think I should run for president again?" Marco

"Why not? You worked wonders last year with everything that happened." Paige

"Good point." Marco

Marco and Paige walk into school together and see Spinner, for the first time since he got kicked out.

"I can't believe he is back here. He is just as much hated as Rick was." Marco

"Tell me about it. I wonder if Jimmy's ran into him yet." Paige

"Who knows I can only imagine the outcome of that one." Marco says sort of laughing

Spinner waves at them but they ignore him, and walk to their lockers. Marco decides to go ahead a run for president since he didn't get his extra credits during the summer because he thought he was going to go to Africa. He gets all of his friends to help him with posters. Even Alex helps, she has become one of them now. She still dresses like the bad chick but doesn't act that way as much any more.

"I'm Vice again right?" Alex

"Well of course I don't think I'd have achieved half of that stuff last year with out you." Marco

"Thanks, but I'm not wearing that panther suit again." Alex

"I don't think we'll be doing a blood drive this year." Marco

"You are denying people that need blood b/c they won't let you give?" Alex

"No, I just don't think we'll do it this year." Marco

"Sure whatever." Alex says laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Marco calls Dylan again.

"Hey babe" Dylan

"Hey sexy" Marco

"Sorry that I missed you yesterday." Dylan

"It's ok we don't have to talk everyday." Marco

"It'll be hard not to." Dylan

"True but I know nothing is going to happen unless we talk about it first." Marco

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dylan

"Just nothing bad is going to happen between us." Marco

"Yeah, so how was your day?" Dylan

"Good, they talked me into running for president again since I did so great last year." Marco

"You'll make it again." Dylan

"I know and Alex already wants to be Vice again as long as I don't put her in the panther suit again." Marco says laughing.

"That would have been funny to see." Dylan

"It was pretty amusing. How was your day?" Marco

"Boring compared to yesterday." Dylan

"Oh" Marco

"Well I think I'm going to let you go so I can get something to eat." Dylan

"Ok, I love you. Bye." Marco

"Bye, I love you." Dylan says before hanging up.

The next day of school is election day. Marco is running against J.T.

"I don't see any problems winning this." Marco says laughing

"Who would honestly vote for J.T. Yorke?" Paige says laughing along with Marco

"My point exactly. Oh well it makes him feel important." Marco

"I'm sure there are people that would vote for him." Hazel

"Are you defending him?" Marco

"No just saying that Toby and Liberty will most definitely vote for him." Hazel

"Yeah oh well. Marco will win with no problems." Paige

"Then I'll be vice and the world will make sense once again." Alex

"You have changed a lot Alex." Marco

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm not still the rebel I always have been." Alex

"This is true." Marco

It is time for the elections. Everyone gathered in the gym to hear the speeches. Then cast their votes and went to class. During the end of the day announcements.

"It is no shock to hear that Marco Del Rossi is our president once again." Liberty

Everyone cheers for Marco.

"Thank you guys. I promise to make this a great year." Marco

"You did so much last year to pull us all together." Paige

"Yeah, but this year is going to be different." Marco

"Let's hope so." Paige

"Don't worry we will make sure it is a great year." Alex says coming up behind Marco and putting her arm around him.

"Thanks Alex." Marco

Marco, Alex, Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Craig, and Ash all go to the-dot to celebrate. Spinner is working.

"Hey guys what can I get for you?" Spinner

"Hmm a new waiter first off." Jimmy

"I'm sorry, I never met for any of it to happen you guys were like family, and now that I have lost you its like I've lost everything." Spinner

"That doesn't change things man." Craig

Spinner walks away and goes to the manager that is working.

"Could you take that table?" Spinner

"Why?" The manager

"They hate me, and they want a new waiter." Spinner

"Ok" The manager says rolling his eyes "Teenagers never make sense."

He walks over and takes their orders. They all enjoy their food and leave when they are done. Marco calls Dylan when he gets home.

"Hey babe." Dylan

"Hey" Marco

"How was your day?" Dylan

"Pretty good. I'm president again as if J.T. Yorke was competition." Marco says laughing

"J.T. actually ran against you?" Dylan says laughing

"Yeah. How was your day?" Marco

"Pretty good nothing much is going on. I can't wait until Friday. It is so hard not seeing you everyday." Dylan

"I know. I miss you." Marco

"How are we going to be able to do this all year?" Dylan

"I don't know, but we'll have too." Marco

"Yeah I suppose we will." Dylan

"Well I'll talk to you later" Marco

"Ok, I love you." Dylan

"Bye I love you too." Marco

It is Thursday morning at the school before school starts. Marco and the gang are sitting outside on the steps talking. When they hear a familiar voice.

"Hey guys" the voice says behind them

"TERRI!" Paige yells standing up and running over to her to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ash

"I talked my dad into letting me come back. Now that he is gone." Terri

"I'm so glad" Hazel

"So what's been going on here?" Terri

"Loads of stuff. I'm president, Alex is on the good side, Spinner is no longer aloud to go to DCS ever." Marco

"Wow, what a person misses in about a year and a half." Terri

"Yeah, and I've got wheels now." Jimmy

"I heard. Are you ok?" Terri

"Yeah I'm just glad that I lived." Jimmy

"Well I've got to go see Ms. H. I'll see you guys in classes." Terri

"Bye" Everyone

The PA comes on

"Marco Del Rossi to the principal's office. Marco Del Rossi to the Principal's office."

"I better go see what's up now." Marco

"Later" Everyone

Marco goes to the principal's office.

"Hello Marco." Ms. H says as Marco walks in

"Good Morning, Ms. H." Marco

"We've got a new student that needs you to show him around." Ms. H

"Ok" Marco

"He is sitting over there beside Terri. His name is J.D. and he is in grade 12." Ms. H

"Ok" Marco says before walking towards Terri and J.D.

"Hi, my name is Marco and I'll be showing you around Degrassi." Marco

Terri laughs

"What's so funny?" Marco

"The way you did that. So J.D. there you are Marco can show you around." Terri says getting up.

"Your dad said to stick together." J.D.

"So Marco is a friend, nothing is going to happen to you." Terri says now turning and walking away.

"She is such a…" J.D. cuts himself off remembering where they are.

"Come on" Marco says laughing

"Where are we going?" J.D. asks standing up and following Marco

"To your locker and then to MI." Marco

"Ok. Umm can I ask you something sort of personal?" J.D.

"Sure." Marco

"Are you gay?" J.D.

"Yeah" Marco

"Cool, so am I." J.D.

"Oh, so are you Terri's cousin or something?" Marco

"Step brother out parents got married a few month's ago." J.D.

"Oh that's cool. So you know what Terri went through when she was here before." Marco

"Yeah, and I can't believe it some times, because she is still so trusting of men." J.D.

"Really?" Marco

"Yeah, but I protect her." J.D.

"That's good. So how long have you known you are gay?" Marco

"As long as I can remember. I mean I dated girls, but it never felt right. How about you?" J.D.

"I'm not sure. I've only been with two people. Ellie whom I first came out too and Dylan. I guess I always knew I was different though." Marco

"Yeah so are you still with Dylan?" J.D.

"Yeah, he goes to University and we had sort of a rocky year last year, but I love him and live at his parents house." Marco

"Oh." J.D. says looking down at the ground.

"What?" Marco

"Nothing." J.D.

"Ok, well here is your locker." Marco says stopping and pointing to a locker.

"Thanks" J.D. says opening his locker and putting his bag in it.

The first bell rings.

"We should hurry or we will get bad seats in MI." Marco

"Ok." J.D. says grabbing a notebook and pencil.

They hurry to MI.

Marco shows J.D. around all day. He fits in well with the group. Now Terri and J.D. are walking home.

"So what do you think so far?" Terri

"I think Marco is hot, and I'm going to like it here." J.D.

"You do know Marco has a boyfriend right?" Terri

"Yeah relax I said he is hot not that I'm going to jump all over him." J.D.

Terri and J.D. are laughing when they walk in the door.

"Is that laughter of a good day?" J.D.'s mom

"Yeah I like it here." J.D.

"I'm glad to hear that." J.D.'s mom

"I'm going to go do my homework." Terri

"I'll join you." J.D.

They go upstairs to Terri's room and do their homework.

"Do you think Marco and his boyfriend will last?" J.D.

"Yeah, they've been together for awhile now." Terri

"Well he told me that they had a bit of a rocky year last year." J.D.

"I don't know what to tell you. Get to know him then decide for yourself." Terri

"I will." J.D.

The phone rings and Terri answers it.

"Hello" Terri

"Hey" Paige

"Whats up?" Terri

"Do you want to come to the-dot?" Paige

"Hang on." Terri

"Ok" Paige

Terri sets the phone down and goes down stairs.

"Dad, Paige wants to know if I can go to the-dot with her and a couple of other people." Terri

"I suppose you can. See if J.D. wants to go with you." Terri's dad.

"Ok" Terri

Terri goes back upstairs.

"Yeah we can." Terri

"J.D. is coming too?" Paige

"Probably, Its like I have a 24-7 watch dog." Terri

"Well I guess that couldn't hurt. Marco, Hazel, Jimmy, Me, and Matt are all going to be there." Paige

"Who's Matt?" Terri

"My boyfriend" Paige

"Oh, What about Dylan?" Terri

"Nope, couldn't make it. He is coming home this weekend though." Paige

"Ok, So we'll meet you there." Terri

"Great" Paige

They hang up and Terri asks J.D. if he wants to go.

"Will Marco be there?" J.D.

"I think so." Terri

"Then yeah." J.D.

At the-dot everyone is finally there. Paige introduces Matt to Terri and J.D. Marco's cell phone rings.

"Hey sexy" Marco

"Hey babe, where are you? Its loud." Dylan

"Oh in the-dot hang on I'll go outside." Marco

"Ok" Dylan

Marco goes outside.

"There how's that?" Marco

"Much better I can actually hear you." Dylan

"So how was your day?" Marco

"Pretty good I can't wait until tomorrow though." Dylan

"Me either" Marco

"How was your day?" Dylan

"Pretty interesting. Terri is back and along with her we got her new step-brother who happens to be gay." Marco

"Oh" Dylan

"Yeah and I being the president had to show him around school all day." Marco

"So are you into him?" Dylan

"No, but I don't think he feels the same way I do." Marco

"Oh" Dylan

"Yeah, don't worry I told you nothing is going to happen unless we both agree upon it first." Marco

"Yeah well…" Dylan

"What?" Marco

"It's just I'm feeling the pressure here to be with other guys again." Dylan

"What?" Marco

"Don't worry I love you." Dylan

"Yeah you loved me last year too." Marco

"Well I'm not going to cheat on you this year." Dylan

"You better not." Marco

"How about we talk about all of this over the weekend." Dylan

"Ok" Marco

"I'm going to let you go get back to the party at the-dot." Dylan

"Ok bye I love you." Marco

"I love you too." Dylan

They hang up and Marco goes back inside. As soon as he walks in J.D. comes up to him.

"Hey can we talk?" J.D.

"Um sure." Marco

"Can we go somewhere other than here?" J.D.

"I guess so." Marco

J.D. walks out of the door and Marco follows him.

"So where is a good place to go?" J.D.

"There's a park over that way a couple of blocks." Marco says pointing

"Ok" J.D.

They start walking.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marco

"Ok look I like you." J.D.

"I'm still with my boyfriend." Marco

"I know that." J.D.

"So then why are you doing this?" Marco

"I'm just letting you know how I feel. I'm not going to pressure you into cheating on him or anything. I just wanted you to know that I like you." J.D.

"Um ok." Marco says sort of confused

"Ok look, Where I came from I was an outcast. It's good to know that there are other gay guys around and they are popular. I want to become friends with all of you." J.D.

"Ok, I don't think you have a problem there. You seem to fit in great." Marco

"Yeah, Terri just gets sick of always hanging out with me." J.D.

"She'll get use to it." Marco

"Well do you want to go back to the-dot?" J.D.

"Sure" Marco


	8. intermission and thanks

Intermission and thanks!

AdamosLilCowgirl…Thanks so much Liz you are awesome…I'm glad that you like my fics and have stuck with me through all of my site jumping…lol keep reading them!

Luvluv…Thanks again…lol I'm doing this for all of them so you know…hmm I don't know if I told you what he looks like or not in a chapter…I might have I'll go check later and if not then I'll definitely put it in there…lol

It maybe a couple of days or up to a week before I update again I like to keep all my fics updated on the same day so I'm going to be writing like crazy. I'll try to get this up soon though.


	9. Chapter 8

It is Friday afternoon Marco is sitting outside on the porch waiting for Dylan. When he finally pulls up Marco runs out to the car.

"I've missed you so much." Marco says kissing Dylan hard

"I've missed you too." Dylan says kissing Marco just as hard

"This is going to be such a hard year." Marco

"Yeah you're not kidding me." Dylan

"So how was your week?" Marco

"Long, how about yours?" Dylan

"Interesting, I told you about Terri being back, well her new step brother is into me." Marco

"Really?" Dylan

"Yeah he told me last night after we hung up." Marco

"Well?" Dylan

"I told him that I'm in love with you and that we just now finally got everything worked out." Marco

"You know how hard it is going to be to deal with that all year." Dylan

"Yeah, but I don't want to take a break from you." Marco

"Well maybe we don't have to." Dylan

"What?" Marco

"Maybe we could, you know open things up a bit." Dylan

"I can't believe you are bringing this up now." Marco

"Well I wanted to last year, and now you have a perfect opportunity to experience something different yourself." Dylan

"I don't want anything different I want you." Marco

"Well I don't mean like sleeping with other people I just mean dating, making out type of stuff." Dylan

"So you want to call it quits between us again?" Marco

"No that's the last thing I want to do I just want to make sure that you really want to be with me." Dylan

"Well I know that I do." Marco

"Ok, I'm just saying if you are ever tempted to do anything just don't go to far and tell me about it." Dylan

"Ok, I guess as long as we have specific rules it wouldn't be too bad." Marco

"So you're into him too?" Dylan

"Well he is cute." Marco

"Is he a cute Italian guy?" Dylan

"Nope" Marco

"Well then probably wouldn't appeal to me." Dylan says smiling.

"I love you" Marco

"I love you too." Dylan

"So do you want to meet him before I go making out with him when you are away?" Marco

"I don't care." Dylan

"Oh come on." Marco

"Alright yeah sort of." Dylan

"Well then lets go see what everyone is doing tonight." Marco

"Coming over here for a party." Dylan

"Who are you going to invite?" Marco

"Some cute single guys from University." Dylan

"Oh I see, you are already looking for an opportunity to not make out with the cute Italian boy." Marco

"In your dreams." Dylan says pushing Marco into the grass and then laying down next to him as they begin to make out.

Paige walks out of the house with Terri and Hazel.

"Get a room." Paige

"Why?" Dylan

"Well lets see your laying in the middle of the front yard." Hazel

"So" Marco

"Wow, you've changed a lot." Terri

"Nah, just don't see what's wrong with making out with my cute boyfriend in the front yard." Marco says as they all laugh

"Hey we're going to have a party tonight." Dylan

"We are?" Paige

"Yeah, invite everyone over." Marco

"Um ok." Paige says sort of confused.

Dylan stands up and pulls Marco up they go inside and up to Marco's room. In Marco's room they lay down on the bed and begin fooling around. A few minutes later someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Marco

"Paige" Paige

"You told us to get a room so we did…now you want to watch?" Dylan

"OMGosh…I can't believe you just said that." Paige

"Well what do you want?" Dylan

"Nevermind." Paige

Marco and Dylan laugh about it. Later that night at the party. Mike the guy Marco flirted with at the party at the dorms in Moonlight Desires is there along with Eric, and a few other guys from University Bryan, Jake, and Chase. Dylan introduces Marco to all of them. J.D. and Terri walk in.

"Oh there's J.D." Marco

"Ok, I'll talk to you guys later." Dylan

They go over to talk to Terri and J.D.

"Hey J.D. this is Dylan" Marco

"Hi" Dylan

"Hi" J.D. says and he looks sort of worried.

"Don't worry Marco told me you have a thing for him and its ok." Dylan

"Really?" J.D.

"Yeah" Dylan

J.D. relaxes a little bit.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to Chase for a minute." Dylan

"Ok talk to you later." Marco says after Dylan kisses him.

"Bye" J.D.

"Later." Dylan says before he walks away

"You guys look cute together." J.D.

"Thanks" Marco says blushing

"Sorry didn't mean to make you blush." J.D.

"No its ok I need to talk to you about something." Marco

"Ok" J.D.

"Umm lets go out back." Marco

They go out back.

"So what's up?" J.D.

"Ok, I was talking to Dylan, and last year things went bad because while he was away at University he sort of cheated on me, and we swore to eachother we wouldn't do anything this year unless we talked about it first." Marco

"Um ok." J.D.

"Well we talked about it and we decided to open things up so like when he is away at University we can sort of hook up. Well not exactly hook up but you know make out or whatever. You are really cute and I'd love to get closer to you." Marco

"Wow, this isn't what I was expecting, but I'm glad." J.D. says smiling at Marco

"I figured you would be. I just hope nothing major happens to screw up what I have with Dylan." Marco

"Everything will be fine. Besides its not like University is to far away." J.D.

"Yeah, so shall we go back to the party." Marco

"Sure" J.D.

Inside the party…everyone is dancing and having a good time. Marco and J.D. join in on the dancing. Dylan makes his way over to Marco.

"Where did you go?" Dylan

"Outside." Marco

"Why?" Dylan

"To talk." Marco

"About?" Dylan

"Well for opening things up you seem a little nosy." Marco

"I thought you said when I was away." Dylan

"Relax I just told him about it so that we could make plans and him not be freaked out if I ask him to go out with me somewhere." Marco

"Ok, if you are sure." Dylan

"Dyl I love you and don't want to do anything to screw it up. Can we talk about this later after everyone leaves?" Marco

"Yeah of course I love you too." Dylan says kissing Marco hard.

"Lets Dance." Marco says pulling Dylan back into the crowd to dance.

It's Monday morning at school J.D is standing at his locker when Marco goes up behind him and tickles his sides. J.D. jumps.

"Oh Hey Marco" J.D. Says when he turned around  
"Hey what are you doing after school?" Marco  
"Nothing" J.D.  
"Well, do you want to come over?" Marco says smiling at J.D.  
"Sure, I'd love too." J.D. says smiling back

They walk to MI talking and laughing during MI Marco gets an e-mail from Dylan.

_ Hey Babe, Having a good day? Mine hasn't been too bad. Have you made out with J.D. yet? I haven't made out with anyone. It's weird, but no body seems as great as you my cute Italian boy. Well just wanted to see how everything is even if we haven't been away from each other for even 12 hours yet.  
Love You  
Dylan _

Marco is shocked by the e-mail, first of all Dylan hardly ever e-mails Marco, and second; the comment of no one being as great as him. He e-mails Dylan back.

**Hey Sexy. My days been ok. No making out here either. J.D. is coming over later, but I doubt we make out. I'll call you later. Love your cute Italian boy.  
Love You  
Marco**

After MI Marco and J.D. are walking to their lockers

"What's wrong?" J.D.  
"Nothing." Marco  
"Are you sure? You look really bummed about something." J.D.  
"No just something in an e-mail I got today." Marco  
"Oh." J.D.

At lunch Marco doesn't talk much and everyone is trying to figure out why, but no one seems to succeed. After lunch Ellie finally gets Marco to tell her what is wrong.

"Ok so you don't want the open relationship even though you're the one that suggested it." Ellie  
"I do, and don't I love Dylan, but I want to experience other guys too." Marco  
"Ok a little too much information." Ellie says smiling at Marco  
"You know what I mean." Marco  
"Ok, so experience the other guys, but not to much. It won't do you any harm to make out with someone besides Dylan.  
"I just don't know if Dylan really wants the open relationship." Marco  
"Then talk to him about it." Ellie  
"You're a big help." Marco  
"I know." Ellie

J.D. walks up behind them.

"Hey" J.D.  
"Bye" Ellie says turning down a hallway.  
"Hey" Marco  
"So, do you still want me to come over tonight?" J.D.  
"Yeah, of course." Marco  
"Good." J.D.

After school they walk to Paige, and Marco's house.

Marco and J.D. are sitting on Marcos bed. Marco is explaining the Math homework to J.D. and J.D. is only half listening while he stares at Marco and thinks:

iDoes he really like me! Was he just trying to make me look like a fool/i

"So you just solve for the y then put that in for y in the original problem to solve for x." Marco says smiling at J.D.

"Oh that seems easy Thanks." J.D.

"No problem." Marco

"So what now?" J.D.

"I don't know I'm sort of new at this." Marco

"But you do want this?" J.D.

"Yeah sort of I guess." Marco

"What do you mean?" J.D.

"I'm not sure. I want to experience other things, but I love Dylan and don't want anything that he doesn't and I've got a feeling he doesn't want our relationship to be open." Marco

"So you are doing this here to mess with my mind?" J.D.

"No ok the e-mail that bugged me all day was from Dylan." Marco

"Oh I think I'm just going to go." J.D. says grabbing his stuff and standing up.

"No this needs to happen I need to experience something other than Dylan, and who better than the cute guy standing right in front of me." Marco says grabbing J.D.'s hand and pulling him back down.

"I just don't understand what you want and I don't want to get hurt by this." J.D.

Marco kisses J.D. and J.D. kisses him back. After the kiss they both just sit there for a few minutes.

"So" J.D.

"Uh yeah sorry I just couldn't hold back anymore to give either of us time to back down again." Marco

"Are you going with opening things up with you and Dylan or just making a fool of me?" J.D.

"I think I'm going to stick with the open stuff. I really liked that." Marco says blushing

"I did too." J.D. says sitting closer to Marco.

They make out for about a half hour before J.D.'s cell phone rings. He looks at the number then throws his phone into his bag.

"Who was that?" Marco

"No body important." J.D.

"Are you in a relationship?" Marco

J.D. doesn't answer just looks away. Marco tries everything to get J.D. to tell him if he is in a relationship or not but he wont. J.D. leaves after about 15 minutes. Marco calls Dylan like he promised he would do.

"Hey" Dylan says picking up the phone.

"Hey I've missed you." Marco says.

"Yeah I miss you too." Dylan says

"How was your day?" Marco asks.

"It was pretty good. How about yours?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah about that…" Marco starts to say but then stops.

"What?" Dylan asks.

"I'm going to come to University and talk to you. Instead of over the phone. I'll be there in a little while." Marco says.

"Ok, I love you." Dylan says.

"I love you too." Marco says.

They hang up and Marco gets in his car and goes to University. He walks up to Dylan's dorm opening the door he sees Dylan sitting on the bed waiting for him. Marco walks into the room and Dylan stands up and walks over to him. He wraps his arms around Marco and pulls him into a tight hug before he lets go he kisses him passionately. They sit down on the bed and Dylan waits for whatever Marco is about to say.

"I kissed J.D. tonight, but it didn't feel right. I can't see my self with anyone other than you, and you seem like you don't want to open it up after all. So its now or never what do you want?" Marco says looking into Dylan's eyes the entire time.

"I Want you I want to be with you and only you." Dylan says kissing Marco.

"Good, Can I stay here tonight?" Marco asks

"Of course, Let me get changed and we can go out for dinner." Dylan says kissing Marco again.

"Ok" Marco says kissing Dylan again.


	10. Chapter 9

Dylan walks out of the bathroom wearing a tight orange and blue striped polo shirt and faded blue jeans with holes in them.

"You look hot" Marco 

"Of course I do and I look ten times hotter when you are with me." Dylan 

"Hey now your just trying to suck up." Marco 

"For what I mean I already have everything I could ever want." Dylan  
"True" Marco says laughing 

"So are you ready?" Dylan  
"Yeah I've been ready." Marco 

They go out to eat. After dinner they are walking through a park.

"I miss you so much" Marco 

"What are you talking about we see each other at least 3 times a week." Dylan 

"Its not enough. Maybe we should consider getting an apartment early like at the end of this semester." Marco 

"You want to?" Dylan 

"Yeah I've been thinking about it a lot tonight and I think that we both want it." Marco 

"Well I do, but are you sure we can handle rent and everything." Dylan 

"So we'd have to get a part-time job each big deal. Besides my mom is still going to give me money no matter where I live." Marco 

"Well I guess we could handle jobs." Dylan 

"Yeah and then we'd never have to worry about not getting to see each other." Marco 

"Well then I guess we start looking for apartments." Dylan 

"Good" Marco says smiling up at Dylan 

They stop walking and Dylan leans down and kisses Marco

"I love you" Dylan whispers after he kisses Marco 

"I love you" Marco whispers back kissing Dylan again 

Marco and Dylan go back to Dylan's dorm and mess around. The next morning when they wake up…

"Morning Sexy" Dylan says kissing Marco lightly on the forehead  
"Morning" Marco says back to Dylan looking into his eyes  
"Ready to look for jobs and a place to rent?" Dylan  
"Yeah, I can't wait. It'll be great living together and not having to worry about anyone else." Marco  
"I know, I'm so excited." Dylan 

They get up and grab some cold pizza out of the refrigerator for breakfast. They both take a quick shower and get dressed to go look for jobs and an apartment. They go everywhere for jobs and then are walking around looking at the cute houses for rent.

"Hey look at that house over there." Marco says pointing across the street. 

"Its cute" Dylan 

"Let's go look at it closer." Marco 

They cross the street and go up to the house. It is a white house with light blue shutters and a white picket fence with a large yard.

"Its so beautiful." Marco 

They walk around to the back of the house. There is a privacy fence at the back of the house with an in-ground pool and a hot tub.

"I love it." Dylan 

"Yeah, me too but there is no way that we can buy a house." Marco 

"Why not?" Dylan 

"Are you serious?" Marco  
"Yeah its perfect." Dylan 

"Where would we come up with the money for a down payment?" Marco 

"We could get a loan or borrow it from my parents." Dylan 

"Are you sure?" Marco 

"Of course. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in this house." Dylan 

Marco looks up at his much taller blonde boyfriend and smiles. Dylan looks down and smiles back before bending down to hug Marco. Marco kisses Dylan Passionately. They first call the relater listed on the sign to see if they can look at the house. He says that he can meet with them at 6 that night. So they agree and then go to Dylan's parents house to talk to his parents about loaning them the money for a down payment.

"Hi Mom, Dad" Dylan says when they walk into the house.

"Hi Dylan and Marco," They say in response, "We wondered if you were going to bring him back or hold him hostage in your dorm." Dylan's mom says jokingly.

"Nope, I'm back." Marco says smiling and sitting down at the table along with them.

"I doubt I'd have to hold him hostage." Dylan says smiling at Marco and taking the seat next to him.

They all laugh at that.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Dylan's dad asks figuring that they want something.

"Well, we've been talking about get an apartment together at the end of this semester." Dylan says and then stops waiting for a reply but didn't get one so he continues, "We were walking around today and found a place, but its not an apartment and its not for rent."

"Well if it's not for rent then why are you telling us?" Dylan's mom says smiling at them.

"It's a house and it's for sale." Marco finishes for Dylan.

"Well you guys can't afford a house." Dylan's dad says looking at them like they are crazy.

"That's why we are here." Dylan says looking at his dad with a hopefully sort of look on his face.

"You want us to give you the money?" Dylan's dad asks not sure how to react.

"Loan, Loan us the money. We will pay you back. We really want this." Dylan says clutching Marco's hand tightly under the table

"We'll havet o think about it." Dylan's dad finally sayas.

"Ok, I think I'm going to stay here tonight." Dylan says.

"Ok," Dylan's parents say before getting up and leaving the table.

Dylan glances over at Marco.

"Do you think they'll do it?" Marco asks.

"I hope so," Dylan says kissing Marco lightly.

Marco pulls him into a deeper kiss. After a few minutes they pull apart and smile at eachother. They go up stairs to Dylan's room. In Dylan room, they are laying on the bed making out. They begin to go further than just making out. Dylan slowly removes Marco's shirt, and then marco does the same to Dylan. Dylan then began to un button Marco's jeans and slowly begins kissing Marco's neck open-mouthed. Before to long Dylan moves away from Marco neck and to his chest. The scene changes to the bathroom an hour later where Marco and Dylan are taking a shower. Marco is washing Dylan's hair. Dylan stops him and pulls him into a deep kiss.

"I love You" Dylan whispers into Marco's ear.

"I love you too." Marco whispers back.

END CHAPTER! DON'T YOU LOVE IT! R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 10

IJWL

The next morning at breakfast; Dylan's parents sit down at the table across from Marco and Dylan, who are eating their breakfast. Dylan reaches out and takes a hold of Marco's hand. They look at each other, and then look across the table at Dylan's parents.

"We think that you guys are better off not buying a house. You are young and never know what might happen. We will support you as far as getting an apartment together, and we'll even help with that rent, but you aren't ready to buy a house together." Dylan's dad says with his wife's supporting nods.

Marco and Dylan looked at each other with sad looks on their faces, but they actually had known that they wouldn't have given them the money to buy a house.

"That's what we figured you'd say but we though that it was worth a shot." Dylan said.

"Yeah, we just hoped, but we also understand what you are saying." Marco says.

"Well that's good." Dylan mom said.

They eat breakfast then Dylan's parents leave the table.

"That sucks, but we were kind of expecting it too." Marco says looking over at Dylan.

"Yeah," Dylan says standing up and putting his dishes into the sink. Marco follows him they end up going upstairs to Dylan's room. "I've got a hockey practice today but I'll call or stop by later." Dylan says grabbing a bag to throw some hockey clothes in.

"Ok, I have some homework to finish anyways." Marco says sitting down on the bed watching Dylan.

They go downstairs and out to the car. Dylan opens the door and throws his bag in. Before he gets in he wraps his arms around Marco and kisses him lightly on the forehead.

"I love you." Dylan whispers into his ear.

"I love you too." Marco whispers back before pulling Marco into a deep kiss. When they pull away Dylan climbs into his car.

"Talk to you later." Dylan says shutting the door.

"Ciao" Marco says with a little wave before he goes back inside.

Marco is sitting in his room doing his homework when his cell phone rings. Its JD Marco decides to answer it after all nothing bad had actually happened.

"Hey" Marco says sort of cheerfully answering the phone.

"Hey, do you want to go hang out at the mall?" JD asks

"Sure, I'm sick of looking at this homework anyways." Marco says laughing.

"Do you want to just meet me there or can you pick me up?" JD asks

"I can pick you up." Marco says.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." JD says smiling.

"Ok, ciao" Marco says.

They hang up and Marco checks his hair in the mirror before grabbing some money and his keys and heading out of the house. At the mall JD and Marco are shopping JD is trying on an outfit at Abercrombie & Fitch while that is going on Marco's cell phone rings.

"Hey Babe" Marco says answering the phone.

"Hey, Where are you?" Dylan asks.

"I'm at the mall with J.D." Marco says as J.D. walks out of the changing room with his outfit on.

"Oh, I have something for you," Dylan says sort of annoyed that Marco is hanging out with JD.

"Really? What is it?" Marco asks.

"You'll have to wait until you get home I have to be back at University in a few hours though." Dylan says.

"Ok, I'll be home in about fifteen minutes" Marco says.

"Ok, I love you." Dylan says happier than before.

"I love you too, ciao." Marco says before hanging up.

"Let me guess, you are ditching me." JD says.

"Yeah sorry, I can take you home if you want." Marco offers.

"No its ok, how does this look though?" JD asks talking about his outfit. (He's wearing a light blue polo shirt with the collar popped, dark blue jeans and a white hat slightly to the side.)

"It looks good, you should get it." Marco says smiling. "Ciao"

"Bye" JD says going back into the changing room

Marco walks into Dylan's room where Dylan is sitting on the bed listening to his MP3 player and looking over some papers.

"Hey" Dylan says smiling at Marco.

"Hey what's the surprise?" Marco asks walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"You'll see" Dylan says standing up and taking Marco's hand. "Come on"

They go down stairs and to Dylan's car where he blindfolds Marco.

R&R to find out what the surprise is:D! I know you guy's just LOVE cliff hangers:D!


	12. Chapter 11

I Just Wanna Live

Dylan puts his car into drive and begins their journey.

"Where are you taking me?" Marco asks giggling at the way Dylan is going about this.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Dylan says laughing.

"Oh, come on. You know I hate surprises," Marco says pouting.

"Yeah, but I promise it will be worth it," Dylan says laughing at Marco's pouting.

Marco doesn't say anything else, but continues to pout. After about ten minutes, Dylan pulls over and shuts the car off.

"Leave the blindfold on," Dylan says before getting out of the car, and walking over to Marco's side of the car to help him out.

"Can I remove the blindfold yet?" Marco asks a little annoyed because he hates surprises.

"Nope," Dylan says taking Marco's hands in his own and walking behind him .

They go into a building and over to the elevator. Dylan presses a button and they go up. They get out on the fourth floor, and walk towards a door. Dylan opens the door and places Marco in the doorway. Dylan then unties the blindfold and allows it to fall to the floor. Marco looks around the room. He walks all the way in and sees a kitchen. He turns around and smiles at Dylan. Dylan smiles back as he walks over to him.

"Do you like it?" Dylan asks wrapping his arms around Marco.

"I love it," Marco says pulling Dylan into a deep kiss.

Marco pulls away and goes to explore the rest of the apartment. Dylan follows him and is smiling at how Marco is acting. Marco begins to dance around the apartment.

"When do we get to move in?" Marco asks really excited.

"Anytime, I was thinking tomorrow after school," Dylan says smiling at Marco.

"Ok, I can't wait," Marco says hugging Dylan.

"Me either, and that's why my trunk has blankets, pillows, clothes, and food in it," Dylan says still smiling. Marco's smile gets wider, if that's even possible.

"Yay! Lets go get them," Marco says smiling at Dylan.

"Ok, we can go get some dinner as well," Dylan says taking a hold of Marco's hand and leading him out of the empty apartment.

They go down to Dylan's car and to a fast food restaurant to grab some hamburgers and fries. When they get back to the apartment they carry in all of the stuff from the trunk. As they are sitting in the living room eating their dinner, Marco can't stop smiling. Dylan laughs at him.

"What?" Marco asks still smiling but with a bit of a confused look on his face too.

"You can't stop smiling about this," Dylan says smiling at him.

"I know, I'm just happy," Marco says leaning over and kissing Dylan.

"I'm glad you're happy," Dylan says hugging Marco tightly.

After they are done eating they go to their bedroom to make a bed up on the floor. Dylan is on the floor spreading the blanket out. Marco goes over, and knocks him over onto his back.

"What the…" Dylan starts but is cut off by Marco shoving his tongue into Dylan's mouth.

After they pull apart

"I love you," Marco says still lying on top of Dylan.

"I love you too," Dylan says kissing Marco again.

They end up falling asleep there. Waking up the next morning to find that Dylan had slept through his first class, and Marco was four hours late for school.

"Great, what a way to show that we are capable of living together," Dylan says throwing on some clothes.

"Calm down, we fell asleep before setting an alarm. It was my fault," Marco says standing up and stretching.

"It wasn't all your fault," Dylan says kissing Marco lightly, "Take my car to school. University is just down the street. Meet me at my parents house after school."

"Ok, here's my keys if you want to load some stuff up into my car," Marco says handing Dylan his keys before giving him a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dylan says before rushing out of the apartment quickly.

Marco changes his clothes and tries to fix his hair, which is hopeless. He quickly went to school making it in time for the end of lunch. As soon as he approaches the table everyone starts hassling him.

"Must have been a good night," Paige says jokingly.

" Calm down, we feel asleep before managing to set the alarm," Marco says to all of them who automatically assume he is lying.

"Uh-huh sure Del Rossi," Jimmy says laughing.

"Yeah what was it a couple of year ago," Craig says pausing.

"Del Studly, I believe," Jimmy finishes laughing again.

"Ok fine don't believe me, just don't tell your parents I was late this morning," Marco says to Paige giving her an evil look.

"Ok, relax they wont find out," Paige says smiling.

The day continues much like this, everyone harassing Marco. After school Marco gives Paige a ride home. Once there Marco goes up stairs to find Dylan packing Marco's stuff up.

"Awe things," Marco says going over to the bed and helping Dylan put stuff into boxes.

"No problem, did you tell Paige to keep her mouth shut about this morning?" Dylan asks.

"Of course," Marco says smiling at Dylan.

"Good, lets hope she does keep her mouth shut," Dylan says and he seems sort of mad.

"What's wrong?" Marco asks stopping him from picking something up.

"Nothing," Dylan says not looking Marco in the eye.

"There is something wrong, and you are just not telling me about it," Marco says looking into Dylan's eyes.

"No really there isn't, I'm just trying to pack this stuff up so that we can get your stuff moved in today at least," Dylan says looking into Marco's eyes now.

"Ok, if you say so," Marco says letting go of Dylan's arm and going to the other side of the room to put his clothes into a suitcase.

Here you go it isn't the greatest and I don't know how much longer this is going to be able to go on. Please review and tell me what you think.

--missmiamya


	13. Chapter 12

Marco and Dylan are driving in separate cars to their apartment. Everything was moving so fast it seemed to Dylan that they shouldn't be moving in to an apartment already. He loved Marco but he wasn't sure that he could live with him. He knew that everything would work out in the end, but right now it was just a lot to take in at once. Marco is also having doubts about this. After all are they really capable of managing all the bills, school, and jobs? Marco isn't sure about this. Once at the apartment they begin to move Marco's stuff into the apartment. They have Craig, Ellie, and Paige help them move stuff. So that they will maybe get more done. They get one car unloaded and decide to take a quick break. They all grab a water bottle out of the refrigerator, which Dylan had stocked up that day before heading back to get a second load of Marco's stuff and to wait for him to get out of school. They are sitting on the floor in the living room. Marco falls back on his back and looks up at the ceiling. He is still lost in thoughts about what they are doing moving in together.

"Are you all right?" Dylan asks laughing a little bit at the way Marco was just starring at the ceiling in a daze.

"Huh, Oh yeah. I'm just thinking," Marco says snapping back to reality.

"It looks like you are about to pass out," Craig says laughing at how Marco had just sort of collapsed with exhaustion onto the floor.

"Well I probably could, but we have more work to do," Marco says sitting back up.

"Yeah, I think that after unloading the other two cars we should just call it a night. I've still got clothes that I can wear tomorrow," Dylan says getting up off of the floor.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Marco says following Dylan and the rest of them out of the apartment and too the elevator.

"Hey at least there is an elevator. Could you imagine having to carry all of this up those steps?" Paige says making a face.

"Bite your tongue Paige," Ellie says.

They all laugh and then proceed to move everything in. Once Craig's car, and Marco's car are unloaded they all decide to go get something to eat at The-Dot. They walk in and find Spinner working. Jimmy meets them there.

"Hey guys you look tired," Jimmy says.

"Yeah well we just moved all of my stuff to the apartment," Marco says.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Jimmy says.

"Yeah well we still have to clear out my dorm room tomorrow," Dylan says.

"Uhh don't remind me," Marco says with exhaustion.

Dylan laughs at him. They all order their food from Spinner. After Dinner Marco and Dylan decide to go back to their apartment for the night. On the way there Marco is about to fall asleep. Once they get into the apartment he goes straight to the bedroom and strips down to his boxers and collapses onto the makeshift bed for the night. Dylan walks in and laughs at how Marco is acting.

"It's not funny, I'm exhausted. I never do that much work," Marco says.

"It's just cute how you are acting. Everything about you is cute," Dylan says walking over and sitting down on the bed next to Marco.

Dylan sets the alarm clock for 5:45 so that they have plenty of time to get ready. He then strips down to his boxers and lies down next to Marco on the bed covering them both up and kissing Marco on the forehead.

"I love you," He says before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning the alarm goes off and they both hear it. Marco makes a groaning noise, while Dylan hits the snooze button. After hitting the snooze button a few times they finally get out of bed and into the shower. They are both ready to go by 6:30, and since they don't have to leave for 15 minutes they are sitting on the living room floor listening to some music.

"So what were you thinking about last night?" Dylan asks as Marco grabbed a box to begin going through it.

"Oh I was just thinking about how great this is going to be," Marco says trying to sound like that's what he really was thinking about.

"No it wasn't," Dylan says looking at how Marco is nervously biting his lip like he always does when he lies.

"How do you know?" Marco asks trying to once again sound confident.

"You are biting your lip. Now what was it really?" Dylan asks.

"Ok so you're right. It was about how we are going to manage this. How can we possible manage school, jobs, bills, cleaning, and everything else that comes along with having an apartment?" Marco says.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I mean I have a job, I don't know if I managed to tell you that or not, and my parents said they'd help with rent for awhile," Dylan says, "But other than that I'm not sure. I just know that some how we will make it work. We always do, and that's what makes our relationship so strong."

"I know we always manage, and that's why I wanted to move in with you in the first place. I'm just scared I guess," Marco admits.

"I am too, but we shouldn't be. It may take us a couple of months, but we will eventually get everything working, and have a great time living together," Dylan says before glancing at the clock on the floor, "We should probably head off to classes for the day," I'll meet you at my dorm after school."

"Ok." Marco says as they both stand up and grab their stuff for school.

They walk hand in hand to their cars and once there they kiss quickly.

"I love you," Dylan says before kissing Marco again.

"I love you too," Marco says climbing into his car.

They both get into their cars and drive their separate ways. They are both happy, and know that everything is going to work out.

Hey that's the end of this fan fic! I hope that you liked it please don't forget to REVIEW! Peace, Love, and Smiles

--missmiamya


End file.
